


172: "Just for the record, I’m uncomfortable."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [172]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Cute, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Series: 365 [172]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 56





	172: "Just for the record, I’m uncomfortable."

**172: "Just for the record, I’m uncomfortable."**

* * *

"Just for the record, I'm uncomfortable." Adrien announced breaking the silence between the group of friends. Nino stopped talking to Alya momentarily, even Marinette and Kagami even stopped eating. 

"Would you rather sit on the floor?" Luka added smirking at Adrien was forced to glance down to the blue haired boy.

Adrien opened and closed his mouth before pouting as he had to readjust himself sitting on Luka's lap. He didn't want sit on the other boy's lap but Luka took the last seat and he refused to sit on the floor. He grumbled how it wasn’t his fault that the restaurant didn’t have any free chairs left. 

"You look pretty comfortable to me." Marinette chuckled ignoring the glare Adrien sent her way.

"This is workplace bullying." Adrien hissed quietly knew didn’t want to drag anymore attention towards them since people were already sneaking glances at the blond boy sitting in the blue hair boy’s lap.

“We don’t work together, dude.” Nino added turning around in his seat to watch Adrien’s embarrassment even further. 

“I hate all of you.” Adrien hissed ignoring the way Luka’s hands tighten on his waist.

“Eat your food, bébé.”


End file.
